Landon Drabbles
by AceOfSpades22
Summary: This is a place for all Landon and Lars one-shots. Please note that these stories are with a very young Luxembourg (Landon) and stories about him with his father. There will be NO M rated fics, only K-T.
1. Tearful Misunderstandings

**EDIT: I have changed this document into a place to put all Lars and Landon related one-shots. **

**It's been a while since I posted a story! This one is all about Luxembourg and the Netherlands~ It has a few headcanons of mine in it... (Not sorry) and is loosely linked with an upcoming story that I hope to begin posting soon...? Anyway! I must warn that Lars takes about possibly triggering circumstances so please read ahead with caution.**

* * *

Lars watched with bleary eyes as his son scurried to his side. A yawn split the little boy's lips and a worn looking, rabbit patterned blanket clutched in a tight little fist. His pretty little green eyes were teary and a sniffle sounded softly as he looked over at his dad, only crawling up on top of the bed and curling against the warmth of the Dutchman's chest when Lars lifted up the covers for him.

"Landon? What's wrong?" He mumbled softly, internally sighing when the little boy shivered and sobbed quietly. This had been his first night off in weeks, the first night he had been able to go to sleep before the wee morning hours. No matter how exhausted he was though, his son and his lover, who was currently working himself, came first.

He immediately shook off the lingering tendrils of sleep clinging to him when Landon didn't answer and instead just curled into a tight little ball, keeping as close as he possibly could against his dad's chest. With a concerned frown, he encircled the tiny form of the boy in his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"You can tell me... What is wrong?" He asked again, gently rubbing his son's back.

"Daddy... Do you love me?" The little one whispered in the saddest, most heartbroken voice Lars had ever heard come from him.

The question caught the man off guard. He was silent for a brief moment as he hugged Landon to him fiercely, a faint shudder taking hold all through his spine. What was he doing wrong as a father to have his son, one of the pair of people that made up his entire world, question if he was loved?

Absolutely crushed, Lars had to look up to fend off the very sudden, harsh pressure of tears in his eyes. How did one even respond to such a terrible question?

"Of course I love you. You are my son and I wouldn't trade you for the world." He responded, voice rasping harshly in his throat as he spoke. He attempted to clear the emotion from his voice with a cough, but there was still a hard, choking lump caught in his throat. Where had Landon gotten the idea he didn't love him?

"Who said I didn't love you?" The man asked quietly, heart shattering in his chest when the small child only began to sob harder. Beginning to panic, he sat up on the bed with Landon lifted up in his arms, forest eyes looking completely devastated.

Landon shook his head and pressed his face into his daddy's chest, refusing to look up at him as he trembled and sobbed in the throes of his utter melt down. When Lars tried to coax him into looking at him, he whimpered and clung that much closer, afraid. He was terrified that if he let go Lars would disappear, but he was afraid to look up too. What if Daddy was angry with him for asking?

"Landon... Please? Who told you I don't love you? I won't be angry... I just want to know." Lars sighed when his little one continued to stay mute with his face pressed against his tear dampened chest. "They were wrong. I love you very much and there is nothing anyone could ever do to change that."

Very, very slowly Landon lifted his head, eyes bright red and puffy as they still streamed with tears. He sniffled and made a quiet, sobbing sound when he met Lars' eyes, but he stopped trembling for the most part as his dad's arms wrapped more tightly around him reassuringly.  
"I... I was over... at A-Ausie's h-house..." He began, a tremble to his sniffle disrupted words. "And we were talking... and he said he... Heard Uncle Iggy said..." The tears began to stream heavily down the poor boy's face as he started to work himself up all over again.

"Shhh... Don't cry. It's ok." Lars soothed, rubbing the child's back gently as he curled around him comfortingly, lips pressing softly against the top of his head. When that seemed to do little to calm the once more trembling child in his arms, he began to rock him slowly.  
"S-Said that... You never wanted to be a daddy..." Landon whispered almost silently, terrible sobs bubbling past his lips and wracking his entire, skinny, five year old frame.

For a moment, Lars entire being swelled with rage. How dare the damn Englishman tell his kids that! He might never have wanted to be a dad but damn it he was doing his best and he loved his son! The dejection in Landon's eyes quelled his fury as quickly as it had come.

"Landon... I'm going to tell you a story..." He whispered softly, eyes filling with a new kind of pain. He waited until a pair of teary green eyes looked up at him, faintly shining in curiosity.

"There was... A little boy whose mommy loved him... His daddy was a very mean man who liked to hit and hurt his mommy, but she always let him do it to keep the little boy safe. Sometimes mommy would be out of the house until late, and one night she came back saying she was going to have another baby..." He paused to clear his throat as his voice cracked, knowing exactly where the story was heading.

It made the little boy's daddy so mad, he made the mommy very, very sick. Instead of hitting the mommy… the daddy started hitting the little boy, leaving great big black bruises on him, but the little boy never told because his daddy threatened to kill his new baby sister and his mommy... So he grew up for a long time with a daddy who hated him and beat him and a mommy who was very sick and who beat him sometimes too. He didn't let anyone know and he didn't ever let his sister get beaten like he did. When he finally got out of his house with help from someone very special, he promised he would never be a daddy... because he was so scared to be a bad one... He was so scared to become someone so mean and hurtful like his daddy had been, even though his sister and his lover and everyone promised he wouldn't be..." He watched as first comprehension and then horror flooded Landon's face.

"Then there was a day when his sister was all grown up and his lover was back home and they had been together again for a while when two mean looking men came up to his door with the sweetest little boy..." He stopped with a half sob, half laugh as tears slowly streamed down his face.

Landon slowly reached up to catch one of his dad's tears on his finger and held it up to his eyes with a serious looking frown on his little face. He wiped it on the bed and hugged his dad tightly after a moment, silent as he waited to hear the rest of the story, even though he knew what came next after that. He found himself having to comfort his dad instead of the other way around.

Lars shuddered again as he hugged his son fiercely and pressed his cheek to the top of his head as he struggled to regain his voice enough to finish the story.

"He was so afraid to be a daddy... but as soon as that little boy was in his arms... He loved him as fiercely as he lover or his sister... and I will always love you. I love you so much... Don't you _ever _think differently."

Landon nodded his head and sniffled, eyes dry as he rested his head against Lars' chest. "I love you too, Daddy... and don't worry... you are the best Daddy ever." He promised with a soft yawn, eyes fluttering sleepily now that he calmed back down.

Lars smiled as he sniffled softly himself and laid back down with his son. His heart fluttered in his chest with Landon's word, being called the "best Daddy ever" meaning more to him than almost anything else the boy could ever say.

It was with those words then that son fell asleep in daddy's arms and the two dreamed peacefully together late into the morning, all fears of being unloved or a bad parent erased.


	2. I Love You, Daddy

"I love you Daddy." A bright green eyed, blonde haired tot chirped happily as he fiercely clung to his father with all the strength his tiny four year old body possessed. Even though he hadn't lived with his daddy for very long, he loved him with all his heart. He giggled as great big strong arms enveloped him completely, pulling him tight against a warm, familiar chest, and he rested his little head against the stone like expanse with a cute, adoring smile.

The man, not one to smile much at all, looked down at the young one clinging to him with a gentle, loving look as he brought his lips to the top of his sons head. For years he had told himself he'd never have children. His lover protested this relentlessly, and yet in one stupid night he had created the beautiful boy that held so tightly onto him.

"I love you too Landon." And he really did love the child, with all his heart and more.

He hadn't wanted to be a father, but seeing the young one, only three at the time, standing on his front porch with a dirty face, eyes glassed over in a consent state of near tears, flanked on either side by two men in black suits, noses in the air with a serious seniority complex... Well he could hardly turn away and say no.

He stood out on the porch that day, choking back rage as it simmered inside, boiling angrily, hotter and hotter until he thought it would leave his insides scalded. The child's mother had died six months before and during the process of tracking him down Landon was bounced from place to place, home to home, often being stuck in places that saw him as a source of income. A bruise dusted his pretty little face, yellow and green, caught in the stage of healing.

Lars knew that look all too well.

He hated himself for leaving the precious, tiny child in such a state at such a young age, even though there was no way he could have fixed it. He didn't know about the woman, a one night stand scenario only thought to happen in cheesy romantic comedies, and her pregnancy.

That child, as he stood, cowering like he was on the porch, was two parts abandoned and lonely, one part dejection of a caliber someone so young should never have to experience, and one part broken nearly beyond repair. Lars could see the defeat that curled the boy's shoulder in, the misery that hunched him over, the fear that kept his eyes locked onto the ground under his feet.

He knew defeat all too well, too.

It was a strange sort of reflection he saw, looking at the boy in front of him and the one in his memories, seeing such painful similarities it almost brought tears to his eyes.

_No._

He refused for history to repeat itself. This time everything was in his control, unlike it had been trapped in his own home with a little sister to look after. This time he could fix the defeat in the small boy's shoulders, cure the sickly look he had about his frame.

"What's his name?" He had asked, fixing two furious, burning forest colored eyes onto the men on his porch, only barely finding the strength to look away from the battered wisp of a child that didn't even come up past his knee.

When the name was given to him, last name his own, his heart all but stopped in his chest as he instantly looked back down at the child. Saying no to opening his home to the little one never once crossed his mind as he very slowly knelt down to the boy's level, unsurprised to see him flinch away.

"Hallo." He said quietly, eyes and tone nothing but soft and gentle as it rumbled just loud enough for the boy to hear. When little eyes flickered up to meet his, he smiled faintly.

"Ik zal je geen pijn doen, kleintje." He promised once he knew he had the child's attention, but when he was only met with dull, blank eyes, he frowned in concern. The young one didn't speak his own native language. With a sigh, he tried again, frown fading when the boy dropped his eyes quickly.

"None of that now. I will not hurt you, little one." He repeated in English, satisfied when the boy peeked up at him again through his lashes.

The boy shuffled a little as he stood there, and glanced up at the men in suits at either side of him before he looked back down, drew a little closer to Lars and cupped his hand over his mouth, as if worried the men in suits wouldn't let him talk.

"Are you my daddy?" He whispered quietly, eyes not so scared as he slowly began to relax. This man was different than the homes he had been to. Usually it was a harsh grab by the arm, angry eyes and words and a smack to the face when he spoke out of turn. None of these things accompanied the kind of scary, green eyed man in front of him who talked so very softly.

Lars was shocked when the little boy spoke; maybe he wasn't as broken as he had originally thought. The possibility made him smile just a little as he nodded in answer to the little one's question.

"Mmhmm. My name is Lars and I am your dad." He said, voice cracking softly on the parental name. He was scared. Uneasy. Apprehensive. He had never wanted to be a dad, too afraid he'd mess up his child's life, yet here he was, having a soft spoken conversation with his three year old son he was meeting for the first time.

"Good. They say that daddy's don't ever hit." He said, still with his hand cupped around his mouth as he spoke in a whisper, looking far more relaxed and instantly trusting as the most beautiful, heart melting smile appeared on his face.

Lars hardly had the heart to tell the little one just how wrong he was and just nodded, the small smile still on his face as he regarded the boy. He didn't have time to respond in any way before tiny little arms wrapped around his neck and a blonde little head rested against his shoulder. It was as if he wasn't a complete stranger to the boy and had been his daddy for his whole life.

When the child didn't let go, Lars slowly stood up with him, arms wrapped securely, if not a little hesitantly, around his tiny frame to keep him from falling. He was met with absolutely no resistance, cry or complaint as he did so; the boy was more than content to stay in his arms.

How it must have felt to be Landon in that moment, not needing to fear any more after so long. Had he felt the safety of his dad radiate around him protectively, even on that first day they had been together? Had he too felt the strong, fierce, instantaneous swell of love for his dad that his dad felt for him as soon as they were hugging each other?

Lars smiled as he drew his lips away from his son's head, internally sighing in a profound sense of content. It was his son's favorite place to be, wrapped up in his arms; had been since that first day.

_I love you, Daddy. _

Lars had never wanted to be a dad, but now that he was, he wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
